Love Letter
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Cat finds a letter with Tori's name on it and Tori wants to find out who it's from. Rated K. Tumblr Request. One Shot.


**Cat finds an envelope with Tori's name on it, someone loves Tori and she wants to know who.**

**Rated K.**

**Tumblr Request.**

**One Shot. **

"Hey Tori!" I turned to look at Cat over my shoulder, she was running head long in our direction, Jade groaned beside me and Beck and Andre sighed as she skidded to a halt, "I found this in Sikowitz's class, it had your name on it."

"What?" I took the paper from her hand; it was in an envelope with my name scrawled in cramped hand writing

"What's that?" Jade asks, peering at it with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I found it on the floor." Cat says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I'm baffled by the action but I step back and open the paper. Leaning against Jade's closed locker door. My eyes scan over the page and I close it when I realize it's a love letter to me and it would ruin it to read it in front of everyone one.

"What is it?" Jade asks again.

"A letter. I'll read it later." I mumble and shove it into my bag before anyone can say anything else, the warning bell rings and we all disperse. I have the next class with a bunch of people I don't know to well so I sit in my chair in the very back and take out the letter.

_Dear Tori,_

_ This is stupid; you're never going to see it anyway. I'm staring at the back of your head right now, you're hair is on my desk and the stupid teacher is droning on about unimportant things. Your humming some song, it sounds pretty._

_ I wish you were singing, I love the way your voice sounds when you sing. You just moved, your hair smells like vanilla. I wish I could run my fingers through it, it looks soft. God if you ever knew this I'd probably die. _

_ I love you, Tori. I didn't know it for awhile, but one day it just hit me, I love you. I love the way you smile and your laugh and when you wear glasses. I like how you suck at math but you're amazing at science._

_ Your voice could probably charm birds like in that one Disney movie. I wish I had the nerve to tell you I liked you, but you'd probably just think I was lying and laugh at me or something. I drew you a picture, or well I drew a picture of you. I wonder what you'd think of it. _

_ Well there I feel better, now you know I love you._

_ -J._

It was short and random and not really romantic but it made my heart flutter in my chest. I tried to think of the people who could possibly write it. There was a guy in my music history class named Justin who sat behind me, maybe it was him. Besides him the only J that sat behind me was Jade. God, if it was her that would make me so happy, but I know there is no way in hell it was her. I put the note back into the envelope and that's when I noticed the other piece of paper.

I pulled it out and unfolded it. It was the drawing J was talking about it. I was sitting in Sikowitz's class, smiling at something. The window was behind me, which meant it was someone who sat to my left. Justin was in that class, too, he sat behind Jade.

I put the letter away and smoothed out the picture, staring at it for a long time. By the end of class I had the whole thing memorized, even the illegible signature on the picture that was a large J and a bunch of scribble. After class I hung it in my locker, staring at it while I waited for everyone else to show up behind lunch.

It'd been two days since Cat had found the note, I'd told her and Andre about it and they said they'd ask Justin about it, he said he liked me, but hadn't written me a letter. Whoever it was didn't matter to me, I just wanted to thank them because it was the sweetest thing I'd ever received.

Jade and I were sitting side by side at the lunch table, she was practically sitting on me and she was hunched over her drawing journal and pretty much ignoring everyone, Cat was on my other side, leaning over whispering with Robbie and Beck and Andre were talking about this car Beck was fixing up.

I poked at my lifeless salad, still thinking about that note, and stared over at Jade who was blocking my view of her drawing with the arm propping her head up but she was staring at it intently, "what are you drawing?"

"None of your business, Vega." She replies her pencil moving in fluid strokes across the paper, but then she stops and turns it toward me. She had a little picture paper clipped to the top with a picture of her little brother and their dog. She was drawing that, once I looked at it she pulled it back to her and continued. When she was finally done she put her pencil in it's case and picked up her water bottle.

I looked over at the drawing, my eyes going to her signature at the bottle, "Oh my god." I whisper.

"What? Did I mess something up?" she looked at it, everyone looked at us, I stood up and grabbed the sketch book.

"You!" I yelled, "it was you!" and ran back toward the school, she chased after me, everyone else following us. I stumbled to my locker and spun the combination, yanking the picture off of the inside of my locker, I compared the signature, "you! You wrote that letter!"

Cat squealed, Andre stared and Beck and Robbie looked baffled, "what are you talking about Vega?"

"You drew this!" I shoved the picture at her, "the signatures matched, you drew this and you wrote that letter!" she looked horrified and I stopped talking, holding the picture and her sketch book, staring at them, "you love me."

"What are you on?"

"Nothing. _You _wrote me that letter. It was _you. _And you _love me._" I grinned, she snatched her sketch book away from me, but I kept a hold of the drawing, smiling at her, "do you love me, Jade?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tori." Jade yells, closing the sketch book roughly and storming away. The others stare at me, but I follow her, yelling at them to stay behind. I lose her though, and walk through the school three times before the janitors closet door opens and I'm roughly yanked inside by Jade.

Without a word she pushes me up against the door and kisses me softly, passionately. I kiss her back without thinking, hooking my arms around her neck while she holds my hips and her soft lips slide across mine in the tenderest way; I practically melt in her arms, my heart exploding in my chest.

When she pulls away she looks down, rubbing her arm, and then looks up at me, "yeah, Vega, I love you."

I smile at her, stepping up to her and cup her cheek, she closes her eyes. It's the most vulnerable I've ever seen Jade, and she looks like an angel, "You're so beautiful." I whisper, she opens her eyes and just stares at me. I kiss her again and she pushes me back against the door, "You know,_ I_ love _you."_

I kiss her again before she can respond.


End file.
